Omohi Kura Su
by Temari-hime
Summary: Omohi Kura Su (Passing Each Day Thinking of Love) is about the romance that develops between Sai and Kento in a boarding high school. Basically a shounen-ai, and only a little bit of mush. Possible yaoi later on.
1. A New Day

A Ronin Warrior Fanfiction

By Temari-hime

Disclaimer: Not my boys. :-P

Omohi Kura Su

Chapter One: A New Day

A thin, Eurasian boy walked out of a small, blue sedan filled with boxes, and raised his head to the massive building before him. He shut the car door, and still gazed at the weathered structure before him. He smiled, and walked to the back of the car, pulling open the trunk. A few items of clothing fell to the ground as the hatch opened, but he caught a few before they drifted downwards. He shoved them into a box, and he took out a suitcase and two fairly large boxes. He set them on the ground, and shut the back of his car before anything else flew out of it. He picked up the suitcase, stacked the boxes on top of each other, and tottered toward the towering structure ahead of him.

He walked confusedly through the hallways, occasionally seeing another boy like himself, sometimes with a proud parent, sometimes alone and walking as aimlessly as he. After walking in circles for what seemed like half the day, a young man walked up to him, also carrying boxes. "You looking for your room?" the young man asked him, in a very mild tone. "Uhm…" he said in a very quiet voice, "Yes, I am." "Well, what's your room number?" he asked, noticing how shy the boy he was talking to appeared. "Let's see…" the boy said, and fished for something in his pocket. He pulled out a slip of yellow paper, with a number scrawled across it. "It says 163." He said quietly, which almost came out as a whisper. The young man helping him looked at the paper, then looked at the boy, and back and forth a few times. The boy became quite confused by this, and asked him, "Is something the matter?" "Well," the young man began, and laughed a little, "It seems that we're room mates! How interesting!" He smiled, the sun from the window lighting his features brilliantly. The boy managed a dull chuckle, and smiled in the young man's direction. "Well," the young man began, "I suppose I ought to introduce myself." He said, reaching his hand out to the boy, "My name is Kento Urabe."   
The boy smiled and shook his roommate's hand, and introduced himself, "And my name is Sai Urashima." Sai dropped his head a little, and after a second, brought it back up with an embarrassed smile, and added, "Nice to meet you."

The two boys walked to their rooms, conversing along the way. "Where are you from?" Kento questioned, looking at Sai curiously- he had slightly darker skin than his own, and beautiful light blue eyes. Sai looked at Kento, who had very light skin, black hair, and soft chestnut colored eyes. He also noticed that Kento was well built- his shirt was tight and you could see his stomach through the white fabric. Sai stopped looking at him after noticing this, and replied, "I'm from Osaka." Kento smiled, then nodded and said, "I was born there, but my family moved to Tokyo after my father was promoted." Sai smiled, and stopped before a door, realizing that they had arrived at their new dorm room. Kento set down his boxes, and pulled a key out of his pocket. He inserted it into the lock. "Ready?" He asked. Sai nodded, and pushed open the door.

Kento smiled as he saw his new room- it was small, and painted white, with two beds on either side of the room. Sai just stared- he couldn't believe how small his new room was. "Well," Kento began, after eyeing the room, "I suppose we should unpack!"

Sai dropped his bags on his bare bed, half of the contents falling over the mattress and onto the floor. Kento heard the items fall, and scrambled over to help his new friend. Sai reached down for the fallen objects- a few school objects, like pencils and books, a few shirts and shorts, and a pair of socks and underwear. Sai quickly grasped his undergarments, and blushed as he saw Kento helping him pick up- he was on all fours, and his shirt has risen up from his position, and Sai could see the small of his back. Kento looked up at him, a shirt in hand, and smiled, saying, "You're an awfully interesting guy…now, here," he started, and threw a pair of socks at Sai, "Stop blushing and help out." Kento laughed quietly as Sai blushed even more at his blunt comment, and Sai annoyedly threw his boxers back into his bag. Kento went to reach for more fallen objects silently, realizing that Sai was very sensitive.

"Sorry," he whispered, and grouped for a shirt and a pair of shorts. Sai reached out for the same items, and accidentally laid his hand atop Kento's. Sai felt a soft, warm sensation under his hand, and looked down to see his hand grasping Kento's. He pulled his hand away quickly, and, blushing, apologized. Kento, too, had turned a shade of light red, and nodded his head.

Sai quickly grabbed the rest of the items on the ground, and arranged them into the dresser on the far side of the room. "You can have the closet," Sai said softly to Kento. Sai went back over to his bags, noticing Kento was still sitting on the ground, and staring out the window.

"You alright?" Sai asked, and crouched down toward Kento, who suddenly turned his head to look Sai straight in the eyes. "Oh, yes," he said, and held his head in his hands. "You don't look too well," Sai said concernedly, and put a hand to Kento's forehead, noticing it was slightly warm. Kento let out a small sigh, and smiled. He's so nice, Kento thought, he's barely met me and he's practically taking care of me. Kento looked at Sai's beautiful face for a brief moment, admiring his dark, handsome blue eyes, and silky light brown hair that slightly shined in the sun sneaking through the window.

Sai smiled and blushed slightly, realizing he was taking on quite a motherly role. Kento suddenly became limp, and, seeing his arms fall to the floor, Sai quickly caught him in mid fall.

"What the…" Sai began to ask himself, and became quite puzzled. Should I call an ambulance? He thought to himself, but realized there was no phone installed in their new abode. Sai pulled Kento up in his arms, and sat him down near the wall, his body heavy and seemingly lifeless. Sai, suddenly becoming confident in him self, put his head to Kento's heart, and heard a soft, infrequent beat. "Well, that's good," Sai whispered, and removed his head from Kento's chest.

As Sai looked up again, he saw Kento's eyes flicker back to life. Kento blankly looked at Sai, and shook his head; putting his thoughts back together. "Thank you," Kento whispered, and lightly kissed Sai on the cheek.

Sai felt Kento's lips softly caress his features, and, after realizing he was enjoying this new sensation, he pulled himself away from Kento and backed away from the wall. Kento smiled a little, blushing slightly, and looked at Sai, who was flushed. "Uh…w-what was th-that abou-bout?" Sai said, apparently shocked. He could barely admit to himself that he had enjoyed the moment, and tried to force the thought out of his mind. "I'm…sorry," Kento said, lowering his head to his chest, looking at the ground, "I…" he began to add, but looked out the window, distracting himself from saying what he wanted to.

Sai was still sitting in the corner of the room, looking at Kento, and realized he had hurt him. He seemed so passionate…could it be…? He thought to himself, and shook his head, negating his thought. "There's no way," he whispered softly, but looked at Kento again, trying to see through the confident boy he had seen before. Sai himself was so shy that he normally wouldn't say anything more on the subject- but he was drawn towards Kento, almost entranced by him.

Kento looked back down to the ground, and had a strange demeanor about him- he was deep in thought, but had a blank look on his face. Why did I do that…? He thought to himself, why did I kiss him? I knew he wouldn't take that in the right way… Kento sighed, and looked over to Sai. He was on all fours, crawling towards Kento, a caring look in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Sai asked softly, trying to change the subject, though he was still embarrassed from before. Kento nodded, and replied, "Yes, that seems to happen a lot lately." Sai didn't quite believe him, and again put his hand to Kento's forehead. Sai furrowed his brows as he felt Kento's face still burning.

Sai sat down in front to Kento, putting his hands between his crossed legs. He looked Kento in the eyes, and asked him, "Why did that happen? Are you sure you don't need medicine? Should I call-" "I'm fine." Kento interrupted, and stared out the window again. Sai moved closer to him, and tried to look at Kento's face. "You're not alright. Tell me the truth." Kento looked up, and felt Sai's concerned stare. He sighed, and explained, "It…" he said, and sighed, putting his head down again. Sai motioned for him to continue, and Kento did so. "I pass out when I'm embarrassed, or angry …it happens whenever I feel really strongly about someone or something. I can never get too overly emotional, or this happens."

Kento curled into a ball, and started to softly cry into his legs. Sai moved closer to Kento, hugged him, and whispered into his ear, "It's alright. Everyone has their flaws." Sai moved his arms a little to let Kento breathe, and looked at him understandingly. So, he's not quite the person he appears to be, Sai said to himself. "Actually," Sai began, and Kento lifted his head, his cheeks burning and red from crying, "I'm shy when I'm around people and places I'm unfamiliar with. And, I can never be around too many people at once, or I freeze up and can't say a thing." Sai pulled his sleeve over his hand, and wiped Kento's tears with it. Kento smiled, and flung himself into Sai arms. "Thank you," he whispered into Sai's ear, and clutched his new friend closely. "I'm so glad I could help," Sai whispered back, and smiled happily, and let a single tear fall down his face.

Kento smiled, and buried his head in Sai's chest, still softly crying. This is what it feels like to be loved… Kento thought, and smiled to himself. He pulled back after a moment, and Sai looked at his face- his eyes were slightly red, and his cheeks burning and damp from crying. Sai brushed away a stray hair from Kento's forehead, and kissed him on the cheek.


	2. New Friends

Omohi Kura Su Chaper 2: New Friends 

"I suppose…" Kento began softly, and wiped his tears with his arm, "That we should finish unpacking." Sai nodded, stood up slowly, and reached his hand out to Kento. He took Sai's hand, and pulled himself up with a large groan- they had been sitting for some time now. Sai and Kento walked over to their luggage- taking everything out and leaving the boxes by the door. Sai picked up his books and placed them neatly on his nightstand, leaving his empty backpack leaning against the wall. Kento saw this, and, after putting the rest of his clothes in the closet, put his books in the same fashion.

After finishing, the two laid down on their beds, exhausted from the long day still ahead of them. "What time is it?" Sai asked to the ceiling, staring off into space. Kento raised his arm slowly, and checked his watch, "It's about noon, actually." Sai smiled, and looked over at Kento, and asked, "Should we go get something to eat? How about we go to a restaurant, or maybe the get a snack …or maybe…" Sai's voice trailed off as Kento laughed, and replied, "What am I, your tour guide? Let's walk around the city a little, and see what we have for options." Sai nodded, but realized Kento was forgetting something, and seemed a tad confused. "Why can't we just eat in the dining hall across campus? Someone's bound to be there…" Kento stood up and walked over to Sai's bed, and said, "You want all those junior high graduates all over you?" Sai groaned, and Kento added, "That's what I thought."

Kento rose from the bed, and walked over to his closet, where he took out a short autumn jacket. Sai looked at him, and figured that Kento needed a jacket- he was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt. Sai thought about wearing one, too, but decided he'd be too warm with a long sleeved shirt and a jacket. Sai slipped into his shoes as Kento buttoned up his jacket and scrambled to find a pair of shoes. "What, did you forget to unpack a pair?" Sai asked, jokingly. "Nah," Kento said, "I just need to find a pair that match!" Sai looked down at the shoes Kento was wearing before, picked them up, and whistled in Kento's direction. "Why not these?" he asked, and Kento beamed a happy smile as he saw Sai holding up his worn sneakers. "I forgot where I put those…" he replied, and slipped his feet into them.

The two boys walked outside, and saw masses of students roaming about the halls, looking for their rooms. Well, I suppose it was good of us to come early, Kento thought. Kento looked at Sai and realized that it wasn't the best time to leave. Sai's stomach rumbled, and he smiled at Kento, who was busy laughing. Sai walked back into the room, with Kento following behind him, and closed the door. Kento tore off his jacket and threw it into the closet. "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

Sai lied down on the bed, and sighed heavily- his stomach was rumbling because he'd had nothing to eat since that morning. Kento lied down beside him, and stared up at the ceiling blankly. Sai smiled, and closed his eyes, trying to dream of a more serene moment than this. Kento shifted his head over to Sai, eyeing his delicate features, wishing to caress Sai's soft lips with his own. Kento stretched his arm out to the ceiling, nearly touching it, and groaned as he heard his shoulder softly pop while stretching. Sai quickly flicked open his eyes at this noise, and pulled Kento's arm slowly back down to his side.

"You alright?" Sai asked, fearing that Kento might have hurt himself. Kento nodded, and replied, "I dislocated it about a month ago, but it still bothers me a little when I stretch." Sai looked caringly into Kento's eyes, feeling like he could see through the rough exterior Kento has displayed before. He showed me that he was a big, independent man, Sai quietly thought to him self, and I showed him that I was shy and weak… it's funny how we wear opposite masks. "I meant to ask you before," Kento began quietly, gazing out the window on the far side of the room, "Is this your first year here?" "No, it's not," Sai replied, but re-stated what he'd said, "Well, I suppose it is. I didn't board last year, but I wanted to this year because my family has been…well, hectic." Kento smiled a little, and looked over at Sai- and saw that his stomach was peeking out his shirt as he inhaled the sweet aroma of flowers coming in from the open window.

"That would make you…" Kento said, his voice trailing off a little. "Make me…what?" Sai asked, a little confused. Kento blushed, and finished his sentence, "My sempai." Sai laughed to him self, turned over to look at Kento, and gave him a noogie. "Your sempai?" He asked teasingly. Kento laughed and winced at the same time, and replied, "This is my first year, though I'm a sophomore…" he began to say. Sai let go of him, and he added, "And considering what just happened and how I'm rambling on like this foolishly… I respect you, and um…kinda like you." They both blushed as he said this, and Sai hugged Kento close to his chest, feeling his cheek up against his neck, his breath caressing his hair, inviting Sai to a beautiful oblivion. In that moment, Kento's reserve of confidence burst open, and, feeling such a power within him, kissed Sai. Sai's eyes shot open with shock as he felt Kento's soft lips against his own, but he quickly regained a sense of calm, knowing he was safe in the arms of his new beloved friend.

Sai slowly pulled away from Kento, and ruffled his hair, smiling. Kento smiled, and rested his head on Sai's chest. He could hear nothing but the sound of Sai's heartbeat, which calmed him, as he felt the warmness of Sai's chest against his cheek. All of a sudden, the boys heard someone knock at the door. Sai shot up, which made Kento hit his head on the wall. Kento rubbed his head, and glared at Sai, who apologized, and walked to the door to see who was there. He slowly opened the door, and saw a girl standing before him. She smiled and jumped at Sai, knocking him over onto the floor. Kento's jaw dropped as he saw the girl pounce into the room, and went over to help his friend. "Ehehe…" she said, as she stood up, rubbing her neck. "I get a bit excited when I meet new people." Sai and Kento looked at each other, laughing to themselves. The girl stretched out an arm, and said, "My name is Rebecca, but you can call me Becky."

The two boys looked at each other, and then looked at the girl- she was a tall, strawberry-blonde haired girl with very pretty light brown eyes. Sai estimated she was about seventeen, but the way she greeted them made Kento think she was fourteen.

The boys shook her hand one at a time, and introduced themselves. Kento was the first to shake her hand, and introduced himself saying, "My name is Kento." He looked at Sai for a minute, who was rubbing his back from being knocked onto the floor, and added, "And my friend you just glomped is Sai." Becky smiled, and apologized for knocking him over. Sai smiled faintly, and forgave her.

"So," Kento began, sitting down on the bed next to Sai, "Where are you from, Becky?" She sat down on the couch as well, in between the two of them, and replied, "I'm from New York, in America." Kento began to spasm as he heard Becky mention America- he had always wanted to go there because it seemed like such a big place, and it could make anybody's dreams come true. Kento put his nose up to Becky's, and started to ramble, "What is it like there? Is it cool? Do you live with a lot of people? Is it crowded? How's-" "Whoa, slow down there!" Becky said, and laughed. Sai laughed with her- he could tell Kento had an extreme liking to the American culture. "I live with my friend, in an apartment, because I never had a family, and she was nice enough to let me stay with her." She laughed a bit, and added, "We're nearly inseparable now that we've lived together for two years!"

"Becky! Where did you go-o?" A voice rang through the hallways, and Becky heard her voice being called. "I'm right here!" she called out, and another girl ran to the room, and jumped on her, as Becky had jumped on Sai earlier. Sai noted this, and whispered to Kento, "I guess that's where she gets it from." The boys laughed softly, and looked back at their new friend. Becky laughed, playfully pinched her friend in the butt, and smooched her on the cheek. The boys squirmed in their seats as they saw the two girls kiss. Becky and her friend laughed as they saw the boys blushing and Becky said, "Oh, I suppose you might want to know who this is, since we've been reunited." The boys nodded, and Becky and her friend laughed. The two sat up on the bed, and Becky's friend introduced herself, "My name is Lindsay. You can just call me Lin, if you like."

The boys examined their newest visitor- she was a very perky, upbeat girl who dressed very uniquely and styled her hair just the same. She was wearing a homemade shirt and a pair of cut-sew jeans with lots of holes in the legs. Kento noticed Becky was wearing a shirt very similar to Lin's, and assumed the two made the shirts themselves.

"You guys are crazy!" Sai proclaimed as the two wrestled each other onto the floor in a tussle of arms and legs. Kento laughed, and rested his head on Sai's shoulder, watching the girls play. Sai hugged him, and laughed as Becky yanked on Lin's hair. Lin yelped, and jumped up at Becky, half hugging, and half pinning her to the ground. Kento stood up and yelled, "1, 2, 3! Lindsay wins!" Everyone laughed, and the girls stood up to take a bow.

Realizing what time it was, Lindsay tapped on her friend's shoulder. "We have to go and unpack our stuff…" Becky said sadly, pouting at Lindsay- she still wanted to play with her new friends. "I know!" Lindsay said, brightening up. Sai and Kento looked at them with hopeful eyes, because they wanted to see more of the two. "You can come to our place later- we're in room 204. See ya there in, oh…" Lindsay said, and checked her watch. "It's about one now…how about we go have lunch at two?" Kento and Sai beamed happily- they were both very hungry. "We'd love to!" they said in unison, dreaming of eating. Sai thought about that for a second, and asked, "Do you need any help?" "No, it's okay." Becky replied, and punched Sai playfully in the arm.

Becky smiled, took Lindsay's arm and yelled to the boys, "See you guys later!" Sai and Kento smiled as they waved to the girls who were skipping hand in hand to their dorm room. "Those girls are quite energetic!" Kento proclaimed, and walked back into the room, plopping himself on the floor. Sai sighed, and closed the door behind him. "Well, what are we going to do for an hour?" Sai asked, watching Kento roll around on the floor, knocking into the bedposts and knick-knacks lying around. "Hey, watch out!" Sai warned Kento, but it was too late- he had rolled headfirst into the wall, slamming the closet door into his rib cage. Kento yelped, and grasped his sides, his eyes tearing up. Sai walked over to him and knelt on the floor, holding Kento in his arms. Kento put his head against Sai's chest, his tears staining Sai's shirt. Sai put an arm around his shoulder, and his other on his head, playing with his hair.


End file.
